


Dean Still Remembers John

by dreamerkimo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Still Remembers John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Still Remembers John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatotherperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/gifts).



> "As if We'd Never Met" by thatotherperv is the top 2 John/Dean fics I've ever read. Highly Recommended.  
> Here's little something I wrote for her. Hope she likes it.

Dean still smells John whenever he put on John's leather jacket.  
  
Dean still feels John's hands over his head whenever he drives Impala.  
  
Dean still hears John said, "I'm home" whenever someone opens a door.  
  
Dean remembers every moments when he thought John was about to kiss him but John never did.  
  
Dean thought about telling John how he really felt about John after they killed the yellow eyes demon. But it was too late.  
  
But that's ok.  
  
Dean knows John is waiting for him in Paradise.  
  
(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me really happy.


End file.
